The present invention relates to certain N,N'-diaryl-N-alkylurea herbicide compositions and methods of use.
There are a number of different types of herbicides presently sold commercially, and these fall into two general categories. The categories are pre-emergence and post-emergence herbicides. The pre-emergence herbicides are normally incorporated into or applied to the soil prior to the emergence of the weed plants from the soil, and the post-emergence herbicides are normally applied to plant surfaces after emergence of the weeds or other unwanted plants from the soil. Some herbicides are effective both as pre- and post-emergence herbicides. The N,N'-diaryl-N-alkylureas of this invention fall into that category.
The N,N'-diaryl-N-alkylurea compounds of this invention are bleaching herbicides. Bleaching herbicides are believed to be carotenoid synthesis inhibitors. Inhibition of carotene biosynthesis leads to the photodestruction of chlorophyll and thus prevents the plant from taking up nutrients from the air and soil. As a consequence, the leaves turn white and the plant dies.